El Primer Beso
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por PAJARITOAZUL Kaoru siente que algo ha cambiado entre ella y Kenshin. Sin embargo, todo parece seguir igual que siempre en el dojo Kamiya. ¿Se sorprenderá con lo que él tiene que decirle?


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **Con cariño para Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Primer Beso**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el tiempo que duró su recuperación, Kenshin pensó bastante sobre sus sentimientos por Kaoru. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta de ellos hacía tiempo, no obstante, había preferido ignorarlos y encerrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sí, por mucho tiempo sintió que no era digno ni tan siquiera de imaginarse junto a Kaoru. Ya una vez quiso merecer el amor de una mujer y todo resultó en una tragedia. No podía mezclar a Kaoru con todo aquello que formaba parte de su pasado. Era demasiado buena, demasiado pura para tocarla con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Así había pensado durante largo tiempo.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. La depresión en la que se sumió cuando pensó que Kaoru había muerto le había enseñado que ella ya le era indispensable. Y todo lo que sucedió después le permitió perdonarse.

Kaoru era su felicidad, y por primera vez en lo que recordaba de vida, estaba dispuesto a pensar en él y ser feliz.

Kaoru era su felicidad y también deseaba ser la felicidad de Kaoru.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras la miraba practicar kendo junto a Yahiko. Quería ser claro con ella y expresarle sus sentimientos, pero todo ese tiempo intentando mantener esos sentimientos enterrados junto a la distancia que el mismo intentaba poner siempre entre ambos con su excesiva formalidad le estaban pasando la cuenta y no sabía bien como enfrentar la situación, como actuar o como decirle.

Pero ya no podía contentarse con observarla guardando las distancias. Eso ya no le bastaba.

* * *

Kaoru practicaba con Yahiko, pero no podía ignorar la presencia de Kenshin en la entrada del dojo. Desde que volvieron de la isla y durante el período de recuperación lo había sentido diferente: más pensativo y silencioso.

A veces le daba miedo que por temor a seguir arrastrándola en las consecuencias de su pasado un día volviera a despedirse de ella, tal y como lo hizo cuando decidió marchar a Kioto.

Con sólo imaginarlo sentía estrujar su corazón.

Ella lo quería. Lo quería desde el fondo de su corazón. Lo quería porque le dio una familia cuando estaba sola. Porque la aceptaba tal como era y jamás había intentado cambiarla en nada. Lo quería porque pese a que no eran pareja lo consideraba su compañero y él se comportaba como tal; respetándola, ayudándola, apoyándola y cuidándola. Lo quería porque era su amigo, quien la escuchaba y acompañaba. Lo quería también porque era él quien despertaba a la mujer que habían en ella, la que lo imaginaba besándola mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su hermosa cabellera carmín.

Yahiko dio un golpe que Kaoru no vio venir perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, su bokken cayó al suelo y su brazo sufrió las consecuencias de su distracción.

— Fue tu culpa por no estar atenta — dijo Yahiko acercándose a su maestra. Intentando parecer indiferente, pero sin lograr ocultar su preocupación.

— ¡Lo sé! — Gritó la kendoka regañándose mentalmente por haberse dejado absorber hasta tal punto por sus ensoñaciones

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Kenshin llegando a su lado

— Sí, no fue nada — respondió Kaoru, pero al intentar mover su brazo no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor

— Déjame ver — dijo Kenshin tomando el brazo de Kaoru y levantando la manga que lo cubría — fue un golpe fuerte, está todo rojo. Creo que es mejor que no sigas practicando por hoy.

Kaoru asintió y luego Kenshin le pidió que lo siguiera, pero antes ordenó a Yahiko que fuera a comprar hielo.

Kenshin llevó a Kaoru hasta el pozo de agua, sacó un poco y hundió un paño de tela en ella. Luego lo dobló y lo puso, húmedo y frío, sobre el moretón de Kaoru.

— Esto servirá para aliviar el dolor y desinflamar — le decía mirándola a los ojos, con aquella calma y amabilidad que la tenían cautiva.

Sostuvieron sus miradas por largo tiempo. Él sonreía mientras la observaba, ella poco a poco se ruborizaba pensando en lo guapo que era.

— Aquí esta el hielo — dijo Yahiko dejando en el suelo un cubo con hielo picado. Se notaba cansado y sudado, el pobre chico se preocupaba por su maestra más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y había corrido angustiado por el golpe que le había dado.

Kenshin envolvió con el mismo paño un poco de hielo y lo volvió a poner sobre el golpe que Kaoru había recibido. Sujetando el brazo con su mano izquierda y el paño con hielo con la derecha.

Kaoru miraba su brazo, sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente el rostro de Kenshin, pero sintiéndose intranquila al percibir la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella.

— Oye, fea... ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Yahiko algo inquieto por la actitud de Kaoru

— Sí, no fue nada — dijo Kaoru sonriendo y levantando su rostro, encontrándose nuevamente con la mirada violeta de Kenshin. Sabía que había algo diferente en su forma de mirarla, pero no lograba descubrir que era... tal vez era su imaginación, pero lo que veía era una fuerte determinación... quizás efectivamente había tomado una decisión, pensó la chica sintiendo nuevamente congoja en su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Kaoru se levantó se encontró a Kenshin en la cocina, había calentado agua y estrujaba un paño que había humedecido con esa agua caliente. Sin decir nada tomó el brazo de Kaoru y descubrió nuevamente el lugar en que había sido golpeado. Puso el paño caliente sobre la contusión

— Kenshin exageras — dijo Kaoru

— No lo creo, fue un golpe fuerte. Con esto se reactivará la circulación y se reabsorberá el hematoma

Kenshin lucía serio, esperó con paciencia a que el paño se enfriara y repitió la operación un par de veces más. Kaoru se dejó hacer sin más comentarios.

— Gracias — dijo cuando Kenshin finalmente terminó.

Sólo obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta. Inmediatamente Kenshin comenzó a hacer los preparativos para el desayuno, como cada día. Nada había cambiado.

Kaoru se quedó parada viendo al pelirrojo concentrado en sus quehaceres.

Todo parecía igual que siempre... y aún así algo le parecía diferente.

Y no sabía cual de esas dos cosas era la que le estaba molestando más.

Apretó los puños y determinada habló

— Kenshin — dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo — ¿Seguimos igual que al comienzo o algo ha cambiado entre nosotros?

— ¿Podríamos hablar de eso más tarde? — Preguntó Kenshin mirándola de frente

— ¿Más tarde? — Preguntó confundida Kaoru

— Las luciérnagas son el comienzo del verano

— Luciérnagas

— Vamos a verlas juntos

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco ante tal proposición. La única vez que habían visto las luciérnagas juntos fue para una despedida...

Kaoru asintió y se apresuró a salir del lugar. No quería pensar en eso, rememorar ese momento en que sus sentimientos por Kenshin se hicieron cristalinos. No quería pensar en que esa despedida podía volver a ocurrir... ella se lo había dicho, ese era su hogar. Kenshin ya no era un vagabundo, Kenshin era un integrante más del dojo Kamiya, Kenshin era su Kenshin... Pero... ¿Cómo podía impedir que se fuera si esa era su decisión?

* * *

Cuando el sol se ocultó Kaoru y Kenshin comenzaron a caminar juntos, se dirigían al mismo lugar de aquella primera despedida. No dijeron nada durante el camino, cada uno absorto en sus cavilaciones.

Al llegar, Kaoru contemplo las luciérnagas con una sonrisa. Eran hermosas luces móviles que iluminaban la noche.

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin sorprendiéndola — en este lugar nos despedimos una vez

Kaoru bajo la vista al recordar ese momento

— En ese entonces, yo ya sabía lo que voy a decirte hoy

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en él

— Escogí este lugar porque no quiero que sea más el sitio de nuestra despedida. Quiero que sea el lugar de nuestro nuevo comienzo

Kenshin se posicionó frente a ella y la miró intensamente

— Eres la persona más importante para mí

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida

— Eres mi felicidad y quisiera ser la tuya

Los ojos zarcos de Kaoru comenzaron a humedecerse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el temblor de su cuerpo le advertía que por fin estaba escuchando lo que tanto había anhelado

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella.

Se miraron. Kenshin comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Kaoru. Rozó sus labios con su frente, acarició sus mejillas, beso con suavidad los parpados de sus ojos. Quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Sin prisa dirigió sus labios sobre los de ella, tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de Kaoru, luego beso su labio superior, posteriormente depositó sus labios sobre los de ella y suavemente los humedeció con su lengua haciendo que ella abriera su boca para dejarlo entrar.

Una vez tuvo permiso se dedicó a explorar su boca húmeda, con cuidado de penetrarla por completo, de saborearla sin restricciones.

Ese beso húmedo hacía que Kaoru se sintiera afortunada. El hombre que quería, que amaba, le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos a través de ese beso.

Sentimientos amables y tiernos expresados en la suavidad que ponía en ese primer beso.

Ese beso que poco a poco comenzaba a enseñarle los otros sentimientos que también habitaban dentro de su pelirrojo ex-vagabundo: Toda esa suavidad y dulzura se fueron convirtiendo en añoranza y anhelo, el beso se volvió intenso, vehemente, deseoso, apasionado.

Kaoru supo al fin lo que era sentir su cuerpo vibrar y embriagarse con el contacto del cuerpo ansiado, querido.

Sólo la falta de aire los separó.

Kenshin apoyó su frente en la de ella y una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron, con una sonrisa sincera habló

— Te amo, Kaoru... mi Kaoru

Y volvió nuevamente a tomar sus labios. Esos labios color cereza.


End file.
